


Tumblr prompt 5

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Soulmates, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT (kind of): maybe the little bruises and cuts that show up on your body seemingly out of nowhere are actually little injuries that happened to your soulmate and you get the same marks on your skin as them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr prompt 5

Stiles wakes up with a cut on stomach that he  _knows_  was not his fault. He brings it up to his dad.

"You probably fell, Stiles," the sheriff tells him.

Stiles glares at him, slightly offended. He’s not the clumsy, okay? He isn’t. But when he goes to Scott, he doesn’t  get a better answer.

"Maybe like a bunny snuck in through your window and just cut your stomach?" Scott suggests, and Stiles wonders how his best friend would survive without him.

Allison chips in with something less stupid but no more likely than the bunny. “There’s this story in my family’s old books that say if your soul mate gets hurt, you get the same injury.”

"Soul mates? Really, Ally? I think I may believe Scott’s bunny story more," Stiles tells her.

Scott just smiles brightly before Stiles says, “Doesn’t mean I believe you, buddy,’ and his smile falls. 

So Stiles could have let it go if it happened just that once. But it  _kept happening_. A week later, he wakes to a bruise on his cheek like he got punched in the face. A couple days later, it’s another cut but on his leg this time. Two weeks after that it’s a broken toe. The thing is, these injuries always heal really quickly.

Stiles has broken a toe before. He  _knows_  it takes more than two hours to heal. Same for the bruise. He literally watched it disappear in the mirror going from a dark purple and red to a yellow/greenish color before disappearing completely. The cut slowly closed up turning into a pink little scar before being gone forever.

So either the bunny is magical or Stiles’ soul mate has wicked healing abilities. And maybe Stiles is starting to see the second one as an actual possibility because it just keeps happening. He keeps waking up to injuries. One time, he got a broken rib in the middle of Mr. Harris’ class, which just got him detention because the chemistry teacher wouldn’t believe that his rib was broken from doing nothing.

Stiles needs to figure out who his soul mate is and give her a stern talking to about staying out of harm’s way because he is sick of this shit.

One day, Stiles is picking Scott up after his shift at the vet and once Stiles gets into the waiting room of the office, he feels a sharp pain in his stomach and blood is seeping through his stomach. He can’t breathe. The pain just keeps getting worse. It starts  _burning_  and he can feel the burn spread through his veins as his heart pumps the blood through.

Scott rushes in, seeing Stiles lying on the floor with blood soaked hands. “Stiles!” Scott yells, kneeling by his best friend. “What happened?”

"I don’t…know," he gasps out. "Nothing? I don’t think?"

"Deaton!" Scott yells. He turns Stiles onto his back, pressing his hands against Stiles’ wound.

"It’s fine. It’ll heal within the hour," Stiles tells him, pushing at his hands.

Deaton comes out, looking only mildly concerned. “What happened?” he asks.

"Stiles has been getting these injuries for like two months, but they’ve never been this bad." Scott won’t move his hands, keeping a constant pressure on the wound in his stomach. The pain hasn’t gotten any better, but Stiles is biting his lips to keep from calling out.

"Help me get him into the back," Deaton says, him and Scott maneuvering Stiles up and half-dragging him into the back where the pets usually go. They get him up on the table on his back.

Deaton cuts open Stiles’ shirt, but he barely notices because he starts seeing things.

"Derek!" a woman yells at him. "Keep your eyes open. We’re almost there."

"We’re already there, Laura," he says, but it isn’t his voice. "Deaton is working on me right now. There’s a kid there. I don’t know who he is. He keeps calling me Stiles. What the hell is a Stiles?"

Laura’s eyes widen at that and she curses under her breath. “Peter, hurry up. He’s hallucinating. That’s never a good sign.”

"We’ll be there in less than five minutes, Laura. Calm down. He will be fine. It’s only a bullet wound."

"Laced with wolfsbane!" she shouts.

Then Stiles is back at Deaton’s where Scott is shouting, “Stiles, how the hell did you get shot and not remember?”

"Hmm?" Stiles mumbles, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Derek and Laura and Peter will be here in a couple minutes," is the last thing he remembers saying before passing out.

*

"Well, he’s cute," a woman’s voice says as Stiles comes to. He tries opening his eyes, but it’s way too bright.

There’s a hand in his. A very warm one. It’s nice, comforting.

"Stiles?" a soft, manly voice asks.

"Hmm?" Stiles says because it’s all he can say at the moment.

"Are you okay?" the man asks.

Stiles thinks about it. His stomach doesn’t hurt anymore. He opens his eyes and sees the most beautiful man leaning over him looking so concerned, eyes wide with worry. What color are they? Blue? Green? Grey? All of them? And the first thing that comes to Stiles’ mind, pops out of his mouth, “Am I in heaven?”

The man laughs and shakes his head. “No, you’re still alive. I’m Derek. Your mate.”

Stiles frowns for a second and then says, “Dude, stop getting hurt so much. Yeah, they heal really quickly, but I’m tired of getting detention because you just had to get your rib broken in the middle of chemistry.”

Derek laughs, and Stiles can hear another laugh that belongs to a woman. “Laura?” Stiles questions.

"How’d you know?" Derek asks, surprised.

"Stiles hallucinated being in your mind," Deaton answers, coming from nowhere. "A side effect from wolfsbane. You had the type of hallucinations, didn’t you, Derek?"

The man nods.

"What  _are_  you?” Stiles asks, mind still slightly foggy. “‘Cuz like humans don’t heal that fast.”

Deaton looks amused, and Derek looks worried.

"Stiles, meet your soul mate, Derek. A werewolf."

"A  _werewolf_ _,_ _"_ Stiles repeats. “ _Awesome_.” 


End file.
